Big Time Ride
by BIG TIME cRUSH34
Summary: Maxx, Erin, Aelia, and Layla go to L.A. to follow their dreams, well not Maxx, she's there for support to her BFFs. When these four girls meet the four handsome, charming, and funny boys of BTR, well, they're in for a Big Time Ride.
1. New Faces and Falls

1. New Faces and Falls  
"I can't believe that we're going to L.A., Er." I said to my best friend, Erin Laucke. She was twisting her curly blonde hair with her finger, chewing on her bottom lip.  
"Me either, Maxx." Erin said to me. "And I'm so nervous that Gustavo won't like my voice anymore once we get there." She had a pleading look on her eyes, a look I knew well that was practically screaming, 'I am so scared right now, help me.' Her green eyes were clouded with worry.  
"Erin Ryann Laucke. Are you doubting your amazing singing?" I asked accusingly.  
"Oh, my God. Dudes, I can see the Hollywood sign. We're almost there." Our friend, Layla Frampsham, said from the seat behind us. Layla was an aspiring actress. I could tell she just woke up because her reddish-brown pixie cut was in a mess. She was giggling while our other friend, Aelia Bennet was jumping up and down smiling like crazy. I rolled my eyes as Erin fell into the trance.  
I dug into my carry-on bag and pulled out my yellow baseball cap with a big 'M' on it. I was putting it on as soon as we got out of LAX. We were landing just now and I had to slap Erin, Aelia, and Layla to wake them up from their reverie. "Maxx! Ow! What was that for?" Aelia asked, rubbing her cheek. I couldn't help but laugh. Aelia was a total girly-girl and was so sensitive. "We just landed." I said still smiling.  
"Oh, but still, ow." "Come on, guys. Lay and I got our bags. Get yours, 'cause Ael, only you can carry that bulk." Erin said. "'Kay." I hadn't noticed we got off of the plane yet. LAX was beautiful. It was nothing like Wisconsin-where we were all from. Anyway, I'm Shelby Caroline Grenowld. I don't like my name, though. So, I go by Maxx Lynn Grenowld. It fits me and I like it. I'm not here in Hollywood 'cause I wanna be a singer,  
dancer, or actress. I'm here to support my girls. I'm just along for the ride. My hair is black and frizzy which is why I always wear baseball caps. People say my blue eyes are intense, even behind my glasses, which I only wear while driving and reading. I love and play almost any sport, especially hockey.  
We just got our luggage and were trying to hail a taxi. So far, none would stop for us. Layla groaned, "Why won't anyone stop for us?" The rest of us shrugged. Erin suggested we show some leg, but Aelia said that we should sing on the side of the street and raise money for a rental car for me to drive since I'm the only one with my driver's license. I could sing, but, I prefer not to.  
Although, I do write songs for Erin and Aelia. Which got them both discovered by the producer of Rocque Records, Gustavo Rocque. But Layla wasn't the best singer. She did agree to sing backup.  
I opened my guitar case, took out my guitar, and started strumming the tune of Secret Valentine by We The Kings. Then we all started singing.

"Soft kiss and wine. What a pretty friend of mine. We are finally intertwined. Nervous and shy. For the moment we will come alive tonight. Secret valentine. We'll write a song. That turns out the lights. When both boy and girl. Start suddenly shaking inside. Don't waste your time. Speed up your breathing just close your eyes. We'll hope it's not for nothing at all."  
I couldn't help but smiling people were smiling and putting money in like crazy and by the time we finished the song, we had enough for a nice rental car. Turns out, the closest Enterprise was a mile down and I was the only one wearing tennis shoes; Erin had black kitten heels on, Layla had on red flip-flops, and Aelia-the shortest of us all-had on white cork wedges. Erin and Aelia decided to just take off their shoes and walk while carrying them. Layla,  
however; said she would just walk in her flip-flops.  
During the walk, Layla stayed quiet, doing hand signals dramatically. She recently got a role for a part in a new TV drama series called Chessa Drake: Life, Lies, and Boys. She was playing Chessa's best friend, Lucky Biansh. Erin and Aelia asked me if I had any new material for them, I said I had a new song for each of them but neither was done yet. "Can I hear some of mine Maxx?" Erin asked eagerly. "Sure. Ael, do you want to hear some of yours?" I asked her.  
"No, I want mine to be a suprise." She smiled.  
"'Kay. Here's yours, Er." I imagined the tune in my head and started singing. "Today was a fairytale. You were the prince. I used to be a damsal in distress. You took me by the hand when you picked me up at six. Today was a fairytale." I smiled to hear applause from my three best friends. "It's called Today Was A Fairytale." I smirked.  
Before we knew it, we were at Enterprise. We went in and a guy who looked kind of like Hitler greeted us with a smile. "Hello, my name is Randy.  
How can I help you today?"  
Layla spoke up, "We're looking for a decent rental."  
"For how long?" Randy asked.  
"Uh," Layla turned to us and whispered, "What do you guys think?"  
"Maybe a week I guess." Aelia said.  
"A week, a week will be fine." Erin jumped, she just wanted to get to Gustavo.  
"Okay, how much do you have?"  
I told him how much we had. I think he had a little heart attack because we had a lot. "Oh, wow. Well here is a nice convertable Ferrari."  
I gasped and Erin said, "We'll take it!" Layla was gaping at the car. Aelia was just picking at her nails, her family was loaded so she was used to this kind of thing. I lived with Aelia 'cause my parents died when I was twelve. But I was so not used to being offered Ferraris.  
We gave him the money we earned. And I drove away with my girls in the car. On the way to our hotel, we heard 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift and started singing along, Layla singing way off key and I couldn't help but laugh. "Our song is the slammin' screen door. Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow. 'Cause it's late and your mama don't know." By the time the song was over, we were at The Palmwoods-home of the future famous. Man, there were a lot of future famous people because it took us a while to find us a parking spot. This place was booked. After we parked, we took our bags out of the car and put the hood up. Everyone, I'll even admit I jumped a little. We went in through the front door and walked up to the front desk where a large man eating what I'm guessing was a turkey sub.  
I walked up to the man, his nametag said 'Manager K. Bitters'. "Hi, I'm Maxx. We have a room reserved under the name Bennet." Aelia's parents were paying for our room. Hence 'Bennet'. The man spoke before he swallowed a bite of his sandwich and spit some on me. "I'm busy!" I took a Kleenex and wiped off the sandwich from my face. "Right. I can tell your super busy eating your sub, but, uh, we kinda want in our room!"  
I was getting impatient with Bitters. "So, Bennet. What room?"  
Apparently he wanted us gone 'cause he finally told me, "Room 2K." He gave us each a room key.  
"Thanks." Erin said sarcastically. With that, we left. On the way to the elevator, Erin ran into a medium-height brunette in a shiny, pink, knee-length,  
spaghetti strap dress and they both fell to the floor. "Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."  
"Oh, no. You're fine I really should watch where I'm walking when I'm rehearsing. I sort of get into my own world." The girl said. "I'm Camille by the way, I'm an actress."  
That's where Layla cut in. "Hi. I'm an aspiring actress. My name is Layla." She pointed to all of us. "That's Erin, Aelia, and Maxx." I waved and offered a smile, she smiled back. "Do you know where 2K is?" Aelia asked Camille.  
"Yeah, second floor and the door is labeled 2K." Camille replied.  
"Thank you so much. My bag is starting to kill me. It's like fifty pounds, or more." Aelia giggled.  
"No problem." Camille shrugged, "Bye." She left waving her arms and whispering lines.  
Once we were in the elevators, Erin pushed the button labeled 2. Aelia started humming along with the elevator music. Then, we were on floor two.  
We were looking for room 2K frantically because our arms were killing us. Once we found it, Layla took out her key card and swiped it. I opened the door and we all raced to a room. I was sharing a room with Erin. We unpacked and got our swimsuits on 'cause we saw a glimpse of the pool and it looked amazing. So, as fast as I could, I took out my yellow tankini and put it on. I came out of my room to see Erin in her white bikini and green flip-flops, Layla in her purple one-piece and the same red flip-flops, and Aelia in her light blue tankini and pink flip-flops. I slipped on my orange flip-flops and my yellow baseball cap. Aelia grabbed the SPF 30 sunscreen and we went out the door.  
Down at the pool, there were a whole bunch of people that looked like either an actor/actress or singer or dancer. We found four empty beach chairs and sat down, me by Erin, Erin by Aelia, and Aelia by Layla. Once we sat down, I took my book out of my tote/bag and began to read. Until Erin tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Look."  
I put down my book and looked over to where she was pointing and saw four guys who looked about our age, and were extremely cute. One was blonde and had gorgeous green/gray eyes, he was the second tallest. The tallest had longer brown hair, brown eyes, and had a big smile on his face. One had spikey black hair and dark green eyes. And the last one was Latino and had dark hair and brown eyes.  
They were passing us and Layla said, "Hi." She was always the most daring.  
They said hey back in unison. Layla introduced us again. The blonde boy introduced all the other guys. "I'm Kendall, that's James, Logan, and Carlos. We're Big Time Rush."

**I do not own Big Time Rush, We the Kings, or Taylor Swift. Was it good? Bad? Just plain ugly? REVIEW!**


	2. Secrets

The guys of Big Time Rush asked if they could sit with us, we all made room on our chairs. Kendall sat on mine, Logan on Erin's, Carlos on Aelia's,and James on Layla's. I figured out that the guys like hockey, Logan is practically a genius, Carlos always has a hockey helmet with him and he's extremelyfunny. I also found out James is obsessed about his hair and his 'lucky' comb, and Kendall is down to earth and really nice.

"So, Maxx. How'd you get that name?" Kendall asked.

"Well, my real name is Shelby Caroline, but I don't like it so I just go by Maxx Lynn." I told him.

"Nice." He smiled, he had a nice smile.

I nodded in reply. I glanced over at Erin and Logan, Erin was sitting cross-legged across from Logan and she was giggling. I knew what that meant, she liked him. Erin always giggled that way when she liked a guy. Then I took a real look at the two of them, they would make a cute couple.

I guess I wasn't the only one who thought that, "They look cute together. Don'tcha think?" Apparently Kendall noticed me zone out.

I blushed, "Yeah, that's just what I was thinking."

Kendall laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. He pointed towards Layla and James. Layla was sitting on her knees behind James, playing with his hair andputting it in different styles. I couldn't help but laugh.

"He never let's anyone except himself touch his hair, and she's putting it in multiple ponytails. So weird." Kendall said.

Just then, a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a michevious edge to her came by us. "Kendall, Mom wants you and the guys up at the room."

"Okay, Katie. One second." He turned to me, "Maxx, this is my sister, Katie." I gave her a smile and she nodded in return. "Well, see you later?" Inodded. He told the guys they had to go and they left with a whole lot of bye's. The girls also left, they wanted to rest. Jet-lagged.

"So, Maxx. Do you like my brother?" Katie asked, apparently she wasn't one for small talk.

I bet I blushed a deep, deep red. "Umm, we're just friends." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, come on. I saw the way you looked at him." Okay, maybe I did like him a little bit, but I wasn't going to admit that to his sister.

"Okay! I confess. It's true!" Wait, I did say I wasn't going to right? Thought so.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Katie said while snapping her fingers with a smirk on her face.

"You cannot tell anyone. Promise me you won't." I pleaded.

Katie shrugged. "Fine, but if I find out if he likes you back can I tell him?"

"Ha. Like he'll ever like me. But okay."

Then, I got a text from Aelia saying that we were unpacking then going to eat and to get my butt up there. "I gotta go Katie. The girls and I are unpacking then going out to eat."

"'Kay. Bye Maxx." She said with a smile. I smiled back. I could tell this was going to be a beautiful friendship between me and Katie. She went to sit by a red-headed kid I've seen from various juice box commercials.

In the lobby, I saw Camille. She grinned and I waved. I accidentally ran into a blonde. We both fell to the ground and Blondie did not look happy."Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you."

"Obviously. Or you would've stopped." Little Miss Angry Blondie barked.

"Like I said, sorry." I offered her a smile. In return, she gave me a death glare. I just decided to stop talking and walk away. That worked out perfectly. Soon I was up in 2K.

I walked in and was greeted by Aelia, "Hey, Chica. What did you and Katie talk about?"

I couldn't keep a secret from my girls, "I like Kendall! This is our secret!" I screamed.

"Gasp!" Layla said sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well you and James like each other."

"He does?"

"Yes. Kendall said no one lets him touch his hair."

"Oh, my God!" Layla started doing her happy dance.

I laughed. Erin said, "We should ask them to come with us to eat!"

"Perfect Erin!" Aelia said.

"Let's do it." Layla and I said at the exact same time.


	3. Lunch Dates

So, we were going to this supposedly amazing burger place I've never heard of before. Erin and I were changing in our room, talking. "So, Er. You

like Logan, don'tcha?"

She blushed a deep red. "How did you know?"

"The giggle. I'm your best friend. I know you better than almost anyone else. I can tell when you like a guy."

"Okay, I admit I do like him. Do you think he likes me back?"

"Probably, who wouldn't like you? You're amazing, funny, and great to be around." I gave her a smile. I loved her but she needed some more self

confidence.

"I hope he does." She looked hopeful, but I saw a little doubt in her eyes. We were walking out of our room. I was wearing a black short-sleeved

shirt with a red tank top over it, dark wash short-shorts with red tights under them, black low-top Converse, and my hat. Erin was wearing a knee-length,

turquoise and purple sundress with silver gladiator sandals. Layla was wearing light wash jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt with orange Vans. Aelia

had on khaki cargo shorts, a We The Kings t-shirt, blue Nike tennis shoes, and hot pink Ray Bans.

"Trust me, he will." Aelia said. "Ready to go amigas?" We nodded.

"Oh, and I found out the guys live next to us. 2J." Layla smiled excitedly, "We can visit them anytime!" She squealed.

"Lay, let's not get all creeper-ish. Remember Gio?" Erin said.

"Hey, no Sista. I'm the one with a restraining order against him. It's Barry the one you're thinking of." She rolled her eyes as though is was com-

pletely obvious.

"Oh, my bad." Erin rolled her eyes back.

"C'mon guys." Aelia said getting impatient.

"Okay, okay, Ael. Calm down. She's right, let's go y'all." Erin said.

"Hey, Erin?"

"Yeah, Maxx."

"Your southern is showin'" I giggled.

"Shut up." She whined, "Logan said he thought it was cute."

"'Kay. Let's go." Layla said. We went out our door and I knocked on the guys' door. Kendall answered the door, he was wearing jeans, a black

t-shirt, and his tennis shoes. His hair was messed up so I could tell he just woke up.

"Hey. What're you guys doing here?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up, Kendall." I said. "But we were gonna go to lunch and were wondering if you and the guys wanted to come."

"It's okay. I was just about to wake up anyway." I could tell he was lying, but he didn't want to make us feel bad. I couldn't help but smile. "I think we

could do that. One second, Lemme ask the guys and my mom." He left. He came back and said, "You guys can come in. If you wanna." He added with that

cute smile he had. We went in. The inside of the apartment was huge. I'm not kidding. There was a plasma TV, arcade games, little toy robots in the corner,

a huge orange couch, a swirly slide, and more.

"Woah. This is insane." I said. Layla and Erin nodded, they were speechless.

"I gotta say I am impressed, I mean, how do they fit all of this in it?" Aelia said.

Carlos popped up behind her, he had his helmet, "For the swirly slide, we had to break through the ceiling." He smiled, he definitely still had his

inner kid, it was adorable. Aelia's eyes bugged a little.

"Wow. Sounds interesting."

"It was, we tricked Gustavo. It was scary but a little fun." He smiled again.

"W-wait. Gustavo? As in Gustavo Rocque?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Carlos asked confused.

"I got a record deal with him. Well, we both did." She gestured to Aelia.

"Cool, but beware. He's scary." Erin looked scared while Aelia looked like she could take him, for as small as she is.

"Okay... Well. It got really awkward." I said. Right after I said that, Kendall and someone I'm assuming was his mom came out.

"See Mom? I wasn't lying, saying we're gonna go to lunch with people, but instead go to a party. This is Maxx, Aelia, Erin, and Layla." He said to

his mom.

She seemed to hesitate for a while, she sighed, "I guess you guys can go."

James and Logan appeared out of nowhere, "Thanks Ms. Knight!" They said at the same time.

Ms. Knight shrugged her shoulders and said, "Remember your curfew boys."

Kendall scoffed, "10:30." They all said in unison.

"Good. You can go now." Then Carlos, Logan, and James ran out the door with Erin, Layla, and Aelia behind them. Kendall grabbed my wrist gently

as if he didn't want his mom or Katie to embarrass him. He dragged me along and I kept up with him fine. We met up with the others in the lobby. Kendall's

hand still around my wrist. We were just standing there until James cleared his throat, everyone was looking at Kendall's hand and my wrist. I didn't know

who's face was redder, mine or Kendall's. He let go and I put my arm back to my side.

"So... Where're we going for lunch?" Kendall asked awkwardly.

Aelia was the first to speak other than him, "A burger place called Kirby's." She raised an eyebrow at me, she wanted to know what happened.

Jeez, she's so protective. I shook my head at her to indicate that nothing happened. She raised her other eyebrow which I knew meant she would ambush

me with questions later. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Why doesn't she ever believe me? Oh, yeah, that's right. I was voted best liar back at our high school

in Wisconsin. She can't let that go, she never trusts me.

"Oh, I think I've heard of that." Logan said, "Isn't that the burger slash ice cream place next to the movie theater?"

"Umm, I don't know." Erin admitted, "We've only been here for about three hours." She giggled.

Logan face-palmed himself. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." He did his signature lopsided smile and I could see Erin melt a little.

"So, ah, are we gonna go? Or just stand around?" Layla asked.

Erin jumped, "Yeah, yeah, let's go." So, we left. We rode in Ms. Knight's rental van, because the Ferrari wouldn't fit all eight of us.

"Hey, Maxx. Can I drive?" Logan asked me.

"You have your license?" I asked.

"I have my permit." He took out his learner's permit to prove it.

I thought about it, "Okay, I guess." He smiled and went to the driver's door and got in. I got shot-gun 'cause I had to. The car ride to Kirby's was

eventful. Layla played with James' hair again, Carlos kept screaming for no apparent reason, Erin and Aelia were singing, and Kendall was just looking

around. Turns out Logan was right. Kirby's is some burger and ice cream place by some theater. It wasn't just an ordinary theater though, it was one for

plays and performances. I could tell Layla would like that a lot. "Well," I said to Logan as we got out of the car, "Looks like the genius pulled through for us."

I gave him a playful push and he nudged me back. I've only known the guys for a short time, but we've grown close in the time we've known each other.

Erin looked back at us, she had a suspicious look on her face but I knew that she knew I would never go for a guy she liked, especially when I

liked someone else. "Y'all comin'?" Everyone else was already inside.

"Yeah," Logan said, "She was just joking about how the genius, me, had pulled through for us."

"Oh." Erin smiled, "Okay." We all went in. The three of us saw the others sitting at a table by a window. There were two open seats at the end

which I'm guessing was for Erin and Logan. There was an empty spot across from Kendall right by the window. I went to go sit in that seat. Kendall looked up

from his menu when I sat down and smiled at me. I smiled back, looking into his eyes.

"Hey, Maxx." He started messing with his hair, smoothing it in the front, then messing it up again.

"Hey, Kendall." I replied, biting my lip, suddenly self-conscious. I decided to look at the menu because I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So, what are you gonna get to eat." Kendall asked. "I have know idea what to get." He looked completely clueless.

"Uh," I began, I had know idea either so I just picked the first thing I saw on the brown and green laminated paper. "Double Bacon Cheeseburger,

I guess."

He nodded. "Nice. I think I'll have that too."

Our waitress, Kailahn, came over and took our orders. It's weird, everyone who likes eachother got the same thing. Kendall and I got the Double

Bacon Cheeseburger. Aelia and Carlos got Macaroni Burgers - I don't really know what that's about. James and Layla got a quarter pound hamburger with

extra ketchup. Erin and Logan both got Spicey Cheeseburgers. We all got extra large fries and small mozzarella sticks and Pepsi with vanilla flavoring.

When we got our food, James and Carlos immediately started a food fight; sooner after, Kendall, Layla, Aelia, and I joined in. A couple minutes

later, Erin and Logan started the flinging of food. A little after Erin and Logan joined the fight, Kailahn came to our table with her manager, Dara. Dara did not

look like a very happy camper. I don't blame her, we made a huge mess. There was ketchup, mustard, relish, pickles and more all over the place.

I almost spoke, but then decided not to. You see, Dara was a large, heavy-set lady. I bet that she could've been a body builder, or was possibly

in the military at one point in life. She looked young, I would say about early thirties. On estimate, I would say Dara was about six foot five. She looked

sunburned, but I'm guessing that was because she was furious. Dara looked like she was about to explode after thirty seconds of silence. So, naturally,

we did the first thing to come to mind. We ran for the hills.

Well, not really the hills, we stopped at the theater. "Well," Layla said.

"I guess we aren't going there for awhile." Kendall said. We all nodded in agreement. I think everyone else was as afraid as Dara as I was. "Movie

anyone?" He asked.

"I'm up for it." I said, even though I didn't know if he was talking about a movie-movie or a play inside.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who was wondering that. "Like an actual movie? Or something here?" Aelia asked.

"I don't know. How 'bout a movie-movie?" Kendall asked. We all nodded.

It took us about five, maybe ten minutes to get to the nearest theater. We all wanted to see different movies. James and Layla saw Ironman 2. Erin

and Logan saw Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Theif. Carlos and Aelia saw Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Kendall and I saw Shrek Forever After.

Kendall and I shared a big extra large tub of buttery popcorn, a big box of MilkDuds, Skittles, and Welch's Fruit Snacks. He got a large Dr. Pepper

and I got a large Monster. I guess no one else wanted to see Shrek that night, because we were the only people there. At some point in the movie, Kendall

and I reached for the popcorn at the same time and our hands touched. We both pulled back on instinct, I'm glad it was dark because I didn't want him to see

me blush. Though I think he saw it anyway and that made him blush. He saw that I saw him blushing and he did something that suprised me. I was looking at

him blushing and then. He. Kissed. Me. Right then and there. I was shocked. The kiss was only for about three seconds, but that didn't matter. Kendall Knight

kissed me. I was walking on air. I just sat there, looking at him. He looked back. Neither one of us said anything. Soon - too soon- the movie was over. I didn't

want to leave. I could've sat there with him for hours. I could tell that he thought it was a mistake. Neither one of us said anything until everyone else came

into the room, asking how the movie was. We said it was great, even though we barely watched it.

We decided to head back to The Palmwoods, even though the guys still had an hour, it was only 9:30. I drove us home. Who was in the front seat?

Of course, Kendall. I'm guessing that Erin and Logan got together during Percy Jackson because he kissed her and they held hands the whole way to the

hotel.

Everyone was tired by the time we got back, so everyone went to their rooms. Well, everyone but me. I was in the hallway between our rooms.

Leaning against the wall, trying not to cry. I was replaying every moment of the day since I met Kendall in my head. He hasn't said a word to me since before

the popcorn-hands-tounching thing. I sank to the floor in one of those I'm-still-touching-the-wall-but-I'm-going-to-the-floor movements. Then, the guys' door

opened and I almost had a mini-heart attack. It was Kendall. He just looked down at me with an eyebrow cocked. He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

I stood up, "What are you sorry for." I asked him.

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then he whispered, "The kiss. It was completely out of line and a stupid thing to do. I shouldn't

have done it."

I gave him a look like he was completely insane. "How can you be sorry for that?"

"Because maybe I kinda like you." Kendall admitted feebly.

I think my eyes got ten times bigger once he said that, "Me? Why me? I mean, I'm just me. Plain old insecure Maxx Grenowld. Why would you like

me?"

"It's just when I first saw you, I felt like I wasn't myself. I was a different person."

"Still. I'm just frizzy-haired, baseball cap wearin', doesn't go by her real name, Maxx."

"It's just I like you okay? What more do you want me to say? The kiss was a stupid mistake." He was getting frustrated now.

"Don't say that! It wasn't a mistake. It was perfect!" I was beginning to get angry myself.

"How can you say that?" He started yelling.

"Because maybe I like you back. Huh? Ever think of that? Maybe I've liked you since the first time we talked. Maybe I thought the kiss was perfect

and magical. Maybe I feel like I'm going crazy and losing my mind when I'm with you and I can't think straight. And not to sound like Uncle Kracker or anything

but you make me smile the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool,

foget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild." I yelled at him. "And I wish that you could see that!" I could

feel some tears escaping from my eyes. I didn't want him to see, so I just ran into my room and slammed the door.

When I came inside, Aelia was about to ask me a whole bunch of questions about before we left. Then she saw me crying. I ran to mine and Erin's

bedroom, with Aelia tailing me. Once inside, I collapsed onto my bed and started bawling. "What's wrong, hun?" Aelia asked. She always called me 'hun' when

I was upset. "What happened between you and Kendall? I heard you guys yelling. We all did actually."

I wiped my eyes and said, "At the movies our hands touched in the popcorn and then he kissed me. And then you heard out in the hallway."

"It's okay, babe. It's gonna be all better by tomorrow. You'll see." Aelia gave me a hopeful smile.

"Thanks, Ael. You really know how to lighten a situation." I returned her smile.


	4. Phone Calls and Possibilities

It's been two days since the kiss and fight between me and Kendall. I still couldn't talk to him, look at him, or talk about him without almost breaking down into tears. The other guys didn't get it at all. They thought that the kiss was good and the fight could be brushed off like nothing ever happened. They were wrong. Us girls take things like that way more serious than guys.

Layla had no idea what I was feeling. She was always the heartbreaker. Never the heartbreakee. Layla's never gone through it. Ever. So she wasn't very much help in the self-esteem aisle.

Erin just thought it would pass. Eventually it would, but not for a while. Erin never had a boyfriend before Logan. She never really had that much interest in boys. She was a smart girl, a feminist, and a woman's rights kinda girl. Even though women already have rights. She never thought she would need a man. Then she met Logan. He really changed her. I never see any gray clouding in her eyes anymore, they're just pure green now.

Aelia was the only one who knew what I was going through. She's had five - I think - boyfriends who have broken her heart. All of them left her crying for about a week. I was there to comfort her so she was here for me.

I've only been through this once. My ex-boyfriend Connor McKing. He was captain of the football team, leader of the debate team, and was votedbest looking in highschool. Connor had black hair and hazel eyes. His favorite color was dark, dark blue. His favorite shoe brand was Nike. Is it sad that I remember all these things about my ex? Anyways, I caught him cheating on me with the new Russian exchange student, Ivanna. I was devasted. I felt the exact same right now.

I was sitting on my bed. It was noon but it was dark. I had the blinds down and the curtains pulled. I was just sitting there, replaying the fight in myhead. It was over something so stupid. I should've just shut up. I was going through the Uncle Kracker part when Aelia came in. "Hey, Maxxi." She handedme a box of tissues. I took them and blew my nose. "There's someone here to see you."

"If it's Kendall send him away. I don't want to see him." My voice sounded dry, cracked, and harsh.

"It's not."

"Who is it then?"

"It's a secret." I could tell she was trying hard not to smile.

"Send 'em in."

"Okay." She turned over her shoulder, "Boys come in." I rolled my eyes thinking it was James, Carlos, and Logan. I was wrong. Of course.

Instead, my little brothers walked in. Carter, who's thirteen, had dark brown hair and green eyes. Spencer, who's eight, had dirty blonde hair and

blue-gray eyes.

"Cart! Spence!" I smiled harder than I have in the last couple of days. I pulled them into a big bear hug. "I missed you guys!" It was the truth. I missed my baby brothers. "What are you guys doing here though?"

Carter answered, "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet flew us out. Aelia told them about you and your depression. And here we are." He grinned, pulling me into another hug.

"Aelia! Thank you so much!" I screamed tackling her.

She smiled, "It was nothing."

"Are you kidding?" I took out my yellow iPhone, "I have to call your parents. I have to thank them." I couldn't stop smiling. My brothers were here. I could barely remember what I was going through less than five minutes ago.

I went outside into the living room, and then to the hall. I stood against the wall straight across from the door. I pressed five on speed-dial. On the fourth ring, Aelia's older sister, Helen, picked up the phone.

"Hello, you've reached the Bennet's. Helen speaking, how can I help you?" She always answered the phone like that. It made her sound more professional.

"Hey, Hel." I said. Helen and I got along great, even though she was eighteen.

"Now I know that voice. Maxx, is that you?" She sounded excited. "God, girl. I missed you. What's been goin' on?" She was blabbering. She always did that when she hasn't talked to someone in a while.

I laughed, Helen was such a nut sometimes, "Yeah, it's me. Missed you too, Helen. Uh, well Los Angeles is so much different than The Cheese." We called Wisconsin 'The Cheese' because since it's the cheese state. "And, yeah, we've met some new people - friends and people who hate our guts."

"Oh," She chuckled, "Well that sounds fun. Who have you met? Any, hmm, famous people, perhaps?"

"We met the guys of Big Time Rush - Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall." My voice broke when I said Kendall's name; I hope she didn't notice. "Wealso met Camille Jones, Tyler Montgomery, and Jo Williams - you probably haven't heard of her because she only got here two months before we did. Our enemies are The Jennifers - three girls named Jennifer who sing, dance, and act all together. Oh and by the way, Ael is dating Carlos, Lay is dating Jamesand Er is dating Logan."

"Omg! I love Camille Jones! She is such a great actress! My baby sister got a boyfriend? What does he look like?" She was blabbering again, she wanted to know everything about Carlos.

"Well, he has black hair, brown eyes, he always wears a hockey helmet - all of the guys play hockey. He's funny and he acts like a little kid, he's a big, lovable lug. Do you want Aelia to come out and explain him in more detail?"

"Yes. I want to know everything about my sissy's new bo." I went in to get Aelia but then I froze.

"Wait. Before Aelia speaks, could you thank your parents for flying out my bros for me?"

"Sure." I bet she shrugged. I gave Aelia my cell.

"Helen! L.A. is great!" Aelia exclaimed, she didn't know why I gave her the phone. I guess Helen told her to tell her about Carlos because she said, "Carlos is amazing, funny, sweet, great, everything I could ever want. He has soft black hair. His brown eyes sparkle. He can do a cartwheel - sort of - it's kind of messed up because when he was about seven he broke his ankle in hockey. He's a goalie in hockey. He always wears his helmet. He's sort of accident prone. He is in a band. He can sing - he sings to me when I'm upset and then I feel better." She said that all without taking a breath. "Why do you have to go? Oh, Dalton is there." She sounded disgusted. I couldn't blame her, Dalton was Helen's boyfriend. The only one out of Aelia, Erin, Layla, and I, the only one who didn't completely hate his guts was Layla. Not that Layla thought he was a nice guy. She thought he was terrible, but she just said hate was a strong word and she never used it. Dalton had blonde hair and brown eyes with a reddish tint near the pupil, which is why we called him 'Devil.' She sighed, "Okay, well, bye. Miss you, Helly." She clicked the 'end call' button hesitantly. "Man, Maxx. It's so weird talking to my sister over the phone almost halfway across the country." She said to me, handing back my iPhone.

"Yeah, I know. And it's so weird not seeing her everyday." I replied. "So she's still with Dalton?" I made an 'ick' noise.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." She said regrettably.

I blew a raspberry and said, "Well, that sucks. I'm gonna go help Carter and Spencer unpack." I went back inside to find my brothers. I got into the living room, and there they were sleeping on the couch, apparently they were tired from the plane ride. Since they were asleep, I decided to go down to the pool and work on a tan. I was so pale. I went into my room. I didn't want to wear a bathing suit so I settled for light-wash daisy dukes, a black tank, and my Converse. I took my tote with my iPod and notebook in it.

By the pool, there was only two chairs open, luckily they were in the sun. I set my bag by one of them and plonked down. I took out my iPod and stuck the headphones in my ears, Your Love is my Drug by Ke$ha came on and I couldn't help but sing along, her songs are so catchy. I also took out my notebook and opened up to the page where I was working on Aelia's song. It was called 'Haven't met you yet.' I had stopped after 'I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.' I decided to turn off the iPod because it was distracting me. Soon I got, 'Talk myself in. Talk myself out. I get all worked up and I let myself down.' After that, I had major writer's block so I started chewing on my pencil. The writer's block didn't help when Kendall came to sit by me.

I told myself I was just going to ignore him, but I couldn't, "What're you doing here?" My voice was breaking and it sounded cold.

"I live here." He didn't even look up from the book he was reading, I think it was The Lightning Thief.

"I mean here, as in the pool. Layla told me that James said that you guys were working today."

"We were but Gustavo's blood pressure went too high, so Kelly had to let us leave and here I am." He looked up from his book, "Is that a problem? 'Cause I leave you alone in peace." He sounded terrible, like he was sick.

"Maybe you should go inside. You sound sick." I told him, I tried my best to sound sincere.

"No it's nothing, I'm just really sorry for yelling at you. It's just, after the kiss you didn't do or say anything so I thought it was a mistake."

"I didn't say anything because I was shocked and taken by surprise, and I thought that you like Jo."

"No, I don't like Jo like that."

"Really 'cause she seems to think that you two are together. Like together-together."

"What? Well, we aren't." He was sitting up straight now, book on the table, forgotten.

"Really? Then you might want to set her straight now, because she's coming this way." Sure enough, the tall blonde was coming this way, smiling and waving at the both of us. I guess she didn't hear what happened two days ago during Shrek.

"Hey, Maxx." She said to me. I did the 'sup nod in reply. She turned to Kendall, "Kendall." She did a really flirty smile and tilted her head to the side. I had to use all my willpower not to scream at her. I still liked Kendall and I hoped he still liked me.

"Jo, can we talk?" He asked her, gesturing towards the lobby.

"Sure, why not?" They went to the lobby. About two minutes later, Jo walked out of the lobby, her eyes were red and she went over by the ice cream cart to talk to Guitar Dude. When Kendall came out, soon after, his face was pale – paler than me.

"Are you okay? Is she okay? What did you tell her?"

"I'm fine. She's gonna hate me and possibly you because I told her I didn't like her in that way. At first she thought I was joking, then I told her I like you and she realized I was serious. And then she tried to compose herself but ended up crying and ran out of the lobby." I was so happy. Kendall still liked me, although I did feel sorry for Jo. "Oh, and then she slapped me." I laughed.

"That's tough. But, hey, my brothers are in town. Do you wanna meet them?"

"Uh, sure." He said when we were walking to the elevators in the lobby .We left the pool because we were each receiving death glares from Jo. "But wait," He said. He then pulled me into a kiss. Again, I was walking on air. I think Jo saw because I heard a growl coming from across the pool. But I didn't care, I was floating. The whole way in the elevator, I kept thinking, is this really happening? Could there be a possibility like this? Yes. The answer was a definite and firm yes.

**I don't own BTR! ='(**


	5. Little Brother

So, Kendall meeting my brothers wasn't such a great idea. He and Spencer got along great, although Spencer likes everyone. Carter, well that was a different story.

Carter was kind of protective of me after what happened with Connor. This encounter with Kendall did not go exactly as I planned.

Once Kendall and I walked through the door of 2K, we were ambushed by Carter. "This is my older younger brother."

"I'm Carter, and you are?" Carter looked down at Kendall - yes I said 'down', Carter may only be thirteen, but he's probably the tallest thirteen-year-old you may ever meet.

"Hi Carter, I'm Kendall. I'm Maxx's friend." Kendall said, trying to keep calm, but I knew he thought this was awkward.

Carter looked down at Kendall's hand, it was around my waist. "Get your hands off my sister."

"Carter!" I scolded, "Ignore him, Kendall he's just over-protective of me."

Kendall bent down to whisper in my ear, "It's fine. I'm like this with Katie."

I tried not to laugh when I saw Carter glaring at Kendall. "One second." I apologized to Kendall. He nodded, I walked toward Carter and grabbed his arm and pulled him into my bedroom. "Why are you doing this Cart?" I asked. "Are you crazy?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again Maxx." Carter said, "I don't want him to take advantage of you like Connor did."

"Kendall is NOTHING like Connor! Connor didn't care about me, Kendall does. Carter, I love you but just leave it alone. I can take care of myself. I'm the big sister, you're the little brother. I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

Carter looked hurt, "Fine." He began to walk away.

"Cart. C'mon, gimme a hug." I extended my arms and pulled my little brother into a hug. After the hug, We went back out to the living room.

I went go stand by Kendall again and grabbed his hand.

"Hurt my sister and you'll be a dead little popstar." Carter told Kendall. Kendall gulped and his eyes got wide.

"Carter." I warned. "Ignore him." I whispered to Kendall.

"Okay, okay." Carter went to go sit on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kendall, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Ahh, it's no problem. Hey you wanna go get some pizza or something?"

"Sure." 


End file.
